


Roses are Red

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Holiday, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early one February 14th</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red

Roses Are Red

Two cards sat in the kitchen – one next to the kettle, the other on the table. Neither was really a “card” in the sense that the greeting-card industry would recognize; each was merely a folded-over piece of white paper with a single word on the outside, although the one by the kettle also had a hand-drawn heart on it.

“G’on then, age before beauty.”

“A heart? Soppy git. Alright:

> Roses are red  
> Violets are purple  
> Sugar is sweet  
> And so’s maple syruple.

Oi, ‘syruple’ isn’t a word! Div.”

“Is so. It’s on me dad’s Roger Miller album.”

“There ya go. Everybody knows Yanks don’t speak proper English. Now you.”

“Ahem:

> Roses are red  
> They grow in this region.  
> If I had your face  
> I’d join the Foreign Legion.

The Foreign Legion? Whazzat?”

“Berk. Only you would be so stupid you don’t get a good insult. The French Foreign Legion. It's an army. In Africa. Like Gary Cooper, in _Beau Geste_?”

“Izzat a movie? Never saw it.”

“Kids. No education in the classics. C’mon, we’ll be late fer work.”

“Ray?”

“Yeah?”

“I thought Gary Cooper was supposed to be good-lookin’?”

“Shuddit and get in the car.”

“Ray?”

“Whut, Christopher?!?”

“You do have my face.”

“_Whut_?”

“Right beside you, every day.”

“Yeah, an’ I should have me head checked for wantin’ that. Happy Valentine’s Day, div.”

“Ray?”

“Yeah?”

“When ya joinin’ up, then?”


End file.
